<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a thousand colors in a parched landscape by Chiaroscuro555</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060272">a thousand colors in a parched landscape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaroscuro555/pseuds/Chiaroscuro555'>Chiaroscuro555</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, BJYX Prompt Fest (The Untamed RPF), BoXiao freeform, Dark Comedy, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Revenge, Slow Burn, Tragedy, YiZhan World Domination, Yizhan freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:16:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaroscuro555/pseuds/Chiaroscuro555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WYB is the only heir to Wang Corp, the biggest billionaire in the world, but not without powerful enemies. One day he's back from his study... to his family's massacre. </p><p>And now he's going to find out who's responsible, and finally get his revenge...whatever it cost.</p><p> </p><p>The title of this story was taken from 'To Kill a Mockingbird' by Harper Lee</p><p> </p><p>Notes :<br/>This fic is not beta-ed, all mistakes are mine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wang Yi Bo &amp; Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BJYX Prompt Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            Anonymous in the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjyx_fest">bjyx_fest</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <strong>Prompt:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Black Butler AU </p><p>This could be set in Victorian era but it could be modern too! Whatever the filler wants! </p><p>I just want to see Wang Yibo as a rich heir who had recently come back to his childhood home after graduating college. However, when he comes back, the mansion was already burned to ashes, together with the people who once lived there, his family.</p><p>Enter Xiao Zhan, a demon, who promised that he would help Yibo get sweet revenge against the people who murdered his family. But of course, it comes with a price - Yibo's soul. </p><p>I would love it if we could see them solving the mystery of his family's death together.</p><p>I'm fine with basically anything. It's a bonus if there's smut, and oh, lots of unresolved sexual tension between Yibo (who's a brat) and Xiao Zhan (who just wants to get it all over with so he could take Yibo's soul, but the case is more complicated than he thought). Also, I'm fine with any kinks too, so filler can definitely go wild with the kinks. And if possible, bottom Yibo please.</p><p>Oh, you can also add CQL/XNINE/UNIQ/DDU casts/members as side characters!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kill him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cold, baritone voice, does not match the appearance of the beautiful man wearing all white. It was devoid of emotions, just like his eye, the one that was visible on his face. The other was hidden by his black eyepatch, making him look like a very handsome pirate, with his longish dark hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? You can't just kill me! I was just doing what I've been told to do!!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man, dressed to the nines, now filled with panic inside his chest, unsure if the threat was real or just thrown into the heat of the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's easy, really, Mr. Yun, I expect absolute loyalty from my own employees, hence the exorbitant pay." He sipped his tea from the Royal Doulton cup slowly, savoring the exquisite taste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Excellent tea, Xiao Zhan, is this the new batch of Darjeeling we acquired yesterday?" He spoke to the handsome, tall man in a full formal suit including pristine white gloves, who stood beside him, keeping a close guard of the sitting one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Young Master, shall I order more?" He bows lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please do, and before I forget, please get rid of this rat immediately, no trace, as usual." The man in white pointed his chin to the stunned man called Mr. Yun. The man was stunned, watching the interaction between the two men in front of him, and the way his boss told the other to get rid of him, it was like a daily occurrence for both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wh..what? Are you for real? You can't just kill a man without any consequences!!" He felt the rising panic start to produce bile inside his mouth, making him gulped a few times to swallow the bitterness that threatened to come out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, but we did it many times already, and don't worry, you won't feel a thing. See, Xiao Zhan here, is my own personal demon, and he would do anything, and I mean anything, to appease me." He chuckled. "And that includes getting rid of people I have no more use for." He sipped again from his cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His movement was so quick, it's not discernible to human eyes, but when the knife was only an inch away from the man in white's face, another hand already grabbed it, stopping it from getting into his target. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man called Mr. Yun can't move his arms, because the grip on his hand is like steel, unmovable, however hard he struggled to get free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See, Xiao Zhan, I told you, my instinct is never wrong. You can smell a rat from a mile away, despite the fact that he dressed himself like one of us." He stared at Mr. Yun with his one golden eye, making him suddenly squirm in agony. His hand, the one with the knife, felt like burning all of the sudden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Make sure you don't leave any stain on the rug, I had to buy a new one the last time you 'get rid' of that poor sod, bless his soul..." he rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Young Master. I will make sure not to leave anything behind now." The man in all black, called Xiao Zhan, looked at Mr. Yun, smiling. Then all of the sudden, his eyes turned all black, and Mr. Yun felt chills inside, despite the burning in his hand, and it's spreading to his chest, and into his lower body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What..are you?" He's unable to speak, or see clearly now, his hands were grasping for something as he struggles to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiao Zhan smiled, before he answered the dying man's question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am Young Master Wang's butler."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the man disintegrated into nothing, leaving no trace behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for the meal, Young Master." Xiao Zhan bowed his head. "Now, shall I prepare your lunch?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm...I want a nice bloody steak with a side of creamy spinach and mashed potatoes with bacon, extra mushroom sauce. And don't forget to make those delightful little tarts for desserts. I want a whole basket of them." He grinned like a child. So very different from the man who ordered assassination just a mere five minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's called mille-feuille and it's not good for you if you eat more than a couple, Young Master."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really, Xiao Zhan? After the delightful meal I just provided to you? You make me sad now.." he's visibly pouting, hopefully with his sa jiao act, he will get what he wants, as always. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Xiao Zhan is adamant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll see, if you finish all the meals AND the piled up works, I will give you an extra treat." Xiao Zhan cleaned up the Royal Doulton cups and prepared to cook for lunch, unaffected by the sa jiao act that his young master loves to throw at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And don't forget you have fencing lesson at two, ballroom dance lesson at five, and Lady Wen will come tonight to have dinner with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger man groaned loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why is Qing coming? I'm scared of her, don't you know that? I bet you did it on purpose, to make me suffer through the dinner." He's lying down on the floor, face down, acting dead, his voice muffled by the rug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's your weekly schedule to meet her, and no, I do not do it on purpose, although I will definitely enjoy every single minute of it." He pulled his young master up. "Now get up, did you know what kind of germs are there on the rug? Not the mention the soul debris."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You said that you did not leave any left over...or marks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Still, it's dirty. Now go wash your face and get ready to work, or no cakes." Xiao Zhan tsk-tsking the younger man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine! You tyrant! Do you know that resentment will make the soul taste bad?" He stomped his feet in frustration, anything to avoid doing his work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will still be glad to devour yours, resentment or not, as per our contract, by the time it comes." Xiao Zhan smiled at the petulant child he called his master. In a way he is his master, until it's time for them to fulfill their contract.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You really are no fun, Xiao Zhan." He walked into his ensuite to wash up, before getting ready for lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Xiao Zhan is a very skillful chef, and he can cook anything and everything under the sun if he ask for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silver linings...</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"What's this?" He frowned at the lunch served in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Salmon en croute, with sauteed root vegetables and oven baked potato." Xiao Zhan answered the question while he poured the tea in the crystal cup . "Ceylon, your favorite.", he added while placing the teacup on the side of his plate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought I asked for steak?", Wang Yibo, hot headed and irritable as always, asked with a furrowed eyebrows. Xiao Zhan only looked at him with a gentle smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know. But too much red meat is not good for you, and the steak will make you drowsy for the rest of the day, and we wouldn't want that, right? Especially with Lady Wen in attendance.",  Xiao Zhan replied, the gentle smile still in place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young master gasped, then groaned. "Why does my life turn out to be so complicated? I thought it would be easy with you by my side, like WHAM! BAM! We kill all the bad guys with one swipe of your hand, and then you can drag me to hell for all I care.", Wang Yibo complained animatedly, completed with hand gestures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiao Zhan chuckled at the scene his Young Master is making, while he cut the salmon for him. "That's...not exactly how it worked. Now, eat. Then I will prepare for your fencing lesson.", he replied then left the now pouting and sulking Young Master.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just want a goddamn steak...why am I not a master in my own fucking house? Damn you, Xiao Zhan.." he muttered under his breath but finally ate the salmon, although still pouting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiao Zhan, knowing exactly that his young master is going to pout until Lady Wen's arrival or maybe until after it he's pissed enough to sulk like this, unless he gives him what he wants...sweet treats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This young master is truly an enigma, bundled in an angel-like appearance. At first glance, he looks neither a man nor a woman, with his long dark locks and an ethereal face like a carved jade. But one look at his prominent adam's apple, and... well, his baritone voice, there's no doubt that he's a man. Not to mention the eye patch. It gives him a pirate-like quality, the underlying danger, obscured by the larger-than-life attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiao Zhan is thankful for Lady Wen's constant presence because although his young master is sometimes reluctant to see her, she's the only person that he knows for sure they can fully trust. She came from a prominent royal family, although not as rich as the Wangs, well, nobody is as rich as the Wangs, or even close, but her family and the Wangs had ties going decades back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The most important thing is, she is the only person - besides Xiao Zhan - who can handle Wang Yibo, quite efficiently. Not to mention the fact that she handles most of Wang Corp's business since Yibo appointed her 3 years ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So... I need you guys to be on your best behaviour tonight." Xiao Zhan reminded the staff as he was inspecting the kitchen for Lady Wen's inspection later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there any special reason, Zhan-ge?" Asked the girl with french maid costume, the only requirement that the Young Master insisted on before Xiao Zhan picked any helper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lady Wen will be arriving shortly.", he answered with a gentle smile as he was looking at the utensils and checking the cleanliness of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long stretch of silence, followed by collective gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"L..Lady W..Wen?" The big man in a chauffeur garb suddenly shivered. "I got this feeling as if someone walked on my grave..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The youngest of them all, a boy in all black chef garb, groaned. "Is it the time of the week already?", he asked while rubbing his face. The complaints made Xiao Zhan chuckle a bit then schooled his expression back to his usual stoic face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, and please behave. A-Qing, please go clean the place up. Yizhou, I need you to wait outside for Lady Wen. And you, Xue Yang, please prepare the ingredients that I've bought this morning. I will be back shortly to check on you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Xiao Zhan went out to check that everything was in place before the arrival of the guest of honor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Wang Manor is located right on the edge of the highest cliff, facing the open sea. It's very spacious, with clean lines and mixing the traditional Chinese influence with the cutting edge technology, making it very attractive. It also helped that the immediate area is a luscious green forest, making it hard for anyone to approach directly without knowing the exact location of the manor. There's also a lot of perimeter alarms to notify the manor's residents if anyone has breached the perimeter. That's why when the limousine appeared, everybody was already on alert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The limousine stopped in front of the manor's gate and the chauffeur, dressed in almost identical uniform as Yizhou -with the difference of the embroidered Wen's coat of arms on the breast pocket- came out, he opened the backseat door with fervor, revealing a long slim leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Lady Wen." Xiao Zhan bows to the tall, slim lady, clad in pantsuit in all red, with her long dark hair braided in a neat french style. Overall, she is a very beautiful woman with a sharp piercing gaze that shot straight into your soul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Xiao Zhan." She nods, acknowledging him. "Is Yibo still pouting?", the young lady asked when she got out of the car, clutching his purse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well...you know how he is but please do come in. I already prepared my special truffle butter rack of lamb just for you and one hundred layer mille-feuille for dessert.", Xiao Zhan answered with his signature gentle smile, making the young lady feel welcomed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wen Qing chuckles, "That must be his request, am I right?" Her eyes are twinkling, making her overall look more softened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, you know his penchant for sweets, milady, please, I'm keeping you for too long now." He made way for Lady Wen to enter the Manor, giving her a courtesy bow as she passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yibo was wearing his headset as he was reviewing the newest video game that Wang Corp would be releasing in a few weeks time while he did the pull ups, shirtless. He was so absorbed he didn't even hear the knocking on his game room's door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, this is how you spend your days? How envious..." Wen Qing pulled the headset from his ears before she talked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yibo jumped at the sound of Wen Qing's voice, "Qing! God, you scared me!", he almost shrieked, as he glared at the intruder. He looked at the time and groaned. "It's the time already? I'm sorry, gimme 5 mins to get ready.", he wiped his sweat with his crumpled shirt and walked to the bathroom connected to the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take your time, I don't mind." she answered with a snide as he gave him a once over. "Nice," she chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like what you see? Well you have to wait until our wedding night to do anything about it...which won't be happening anytime soon." He smirked. "Or maybe ever..." he added under his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that how you talk to your fiancée? How rude..." she leaned on the door frame, still admiring the view of the half naked body of the young god in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, if I had any say in that, I won't ever get married at all, this..." he waved his finger between them "was just me honoring my dead parents' wish."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More likely the ironclad contract that our parents had made a long time ago and besides, you should be proud of marrying the 23rd in line to the throne, you could be King one day.", Wen Qing commented with a slight glare to the still, half-naked man who just huffed at what she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, if by some miracle the first to 22nd in line went missing together or shirked their responsibility.", Yibo answered, shrugging as he went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be careful of what you wish for.", Wen Qing retorted back with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yibo scoffed and threw the sweat stained shirt to Wen Qing who dodged it in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eww..? Yibo, you really have to learn about BASIC manners!", she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the wet and smelly shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yibo just waved before he slammed the door to his bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wen Qing just huffs and throws the shirt into the dirty laundry basket in the corner of the room before she takes a look around. The room was designed in industrial style, it's spacious with a high ceiling, a very typical man's room, with gym equipment and every game console from the latest to the vintage ones, stacked neatly in a specially made hidden wall. There are 3 huge 80 inches LED TVs surrounding the room. There's a wall full of limited edition Legos and the other wall is full of racing helmets and skateboards. This room is connected to the bedroom, which is equally spacious, complete with a huge walk-in closet and a huge bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just shakes her head in amusement and leaves the room to inspect the rest of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dinner went well, considering they were just discussing matters on some business, when Xiao Zhan's sense suddenly went hyper alert. He glanced sideways to Yibo's direction, who got his signal and nodded imperceptibly, before continuing eating as if nothing happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiao Zhan came back a little bit over 10 minutes later, bringing two men, gagged and bound, and dropped them in front of Yibo's feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, I see you have a pest problem, Yibo, how do you want to handle it?" Wen Qing put her fork down but still held the serrated knife in a manner of someone who's used in handling such an instrument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yibo was chewing his steak and swallowed it before he wiped his mouth with the monogrammed linen and looked at the two men before him. "I don't think you need to dirty your hand, Qing, these two are just pawns and they will keep coming unless you cut the head off." He looked at Xiao Zhan. "You can do to them whatever you see fit.", he said with a serious face then continued eating his steak, with Wen Qing followed suit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiao Zhan nodded and dragged the two men out, coming back 5 minutes later, looking satisfied. They finished the dinner with 100 layer mille-feuille, before finally Wen Qing left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Xiao Zhan, I believe you will take care of...things, yeah?" She turned to talk to Xiao Zhan before she left for the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Lady Wen, please do not worry yourself too much. I will take care of the Young Master.", Xiao Zhan answered with a courtesy bow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded then left in the same limousine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xiao Zhan walked back inside the house to find Yibo lying down on the couch, sipping the expensive single malt scotch while listening to blaring hip hop music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, Young Master, I was thinking that maybe we need to go shopping tomorrow, you know, meet the fish and such?" He half shouted his words, not sure if the young master could hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Xiao Zhan, I thought you'd never ask.", he smiled widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The meeting was halfway started when there's a commotion in the hallway. The people in the meeting room, mostly the higher executives of the company, were curious enough to stop whatever they were doing and peeked outside the stained glass windows. But before they found out what's causing the commotion, the door to the meeting room was opened with a bang, and a man, clad in head to toe leather, with racing boots, black eyepatch and clutching the helmet in his left hand, entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were collective gasps from around the room, shocked, as the man strides in full confidence and sits at the head of the table, where the head of the company previously sat, and puts his feet up on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the younger executives, who was obviously clueless about the identity of the newcomer, pointed his finger to him and talked in a stern voice. "Who are you, young man? How dare you interrupted our important meeting? I suggest that you leave at once before we call security!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The head of the company, named Liu Shan, went all red and opened his mouth to say something but Yibo stopped him with his hand before he looked at the man who scolded him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's your name?" He asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man, now flustered, unsure of what to do now because the others have suddenly gone quiet, answered, "My name is Jiang Cheng. We're in the middle of an important meeting right now. I don't know who you are, and I don't care, but it's not polite to barge into a private company and do whatever it is that you like.", ending it with a glare at the supposedly intruder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wang Yibo looked at him for a long time, making the others nervous, but the man held his gaze steadily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then suddenly Yibo let out a short bark of laughter, surprising the other men in the office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jiang Cheng. I like you. Do you know who I am?", Yibo asked him while giving him his infamous smirk that makes people shivering from the coldness it conveys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jiang Cheng shook his head, a little bit afraid but tried not to show it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, I should've guessed. Everyone who knows me would kowtow to me the moment I entered this room, right Liu Shan?" He smirked at Liu Shan, who underwent a different shade of color, before answering him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is Young Master Wang Yibo, the owner of Wang Corp.", Liu Shan answered, giving Jiang Cheng a tired and resigned look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sole owner." He grinned. "I will remember you, Jiang Cheng." He winked at the now visibly shaken young executive in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, Liu Shan, since I was in town, I want to discuss with you about the change in hierarchy around here. Since this is the main office, and you're the head, I want you to know that there will be a drastic change soon in this office." Yibo stood up and grabbed his helmet. "I will inform you in a week, and in the meantime, I want a list of people with a good prospect. Jiang Cheng, can you make the list for me? I will come back in a few days to discuss with you." He waved to the people cheerily. "Now, please continue... whatever it is you were doing." His laughter echoed in the hallway, before he disappeared into the lift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was riding through an empty street, when the black SUV, that's been tailing him since he left Wang Corp, swerved in front of him, forcing him to stop immediately. He just stood in place, when 5 people came out from the SUV, all pointed a gun at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Young Master Wang, please come with us." The one in front, talked to him in a calm voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood still for a while, then raised his hands slowly, and got off his bike.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this a kidnapping? I can just give you whatever you want, no need to kidnap me, let's not waste our time." But he got no response at all, making him sighed. "Fine...take me to your leader..." he voiced that in a pretend lower tone, then giggled, "So, how do I fare? Good, huh? I think I'll take acting classes after this..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The leader looked at one of his partners and made a sign to grab the seemingly insane Young Master and put him inside the car without much protest at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi, be careful with my bike! It's a limited edition and it costs more than your combined lives!" He shouted for the last time before the car's door slammed in front of his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  </p><p>"Dude, I'm starving! It's already past my lunch time! At least get me a drink or something?" Yibo, despite being tied to the chair, still acted like a petulant child, making his kidnappers have a massive headache.</p><p>"Boss, can we just kill him now? He's been bitching for more than an hour already. My head's almost exploded!"</p><p>The man called boss just massaged his temple, obviously under duress as well.</p><p>"We'll wait for another hour. If there's no further instruction, we'll just dispose of him somewhere far away.", he answered, still massaging his temple, wishing for a stiff drink right now.</p><p>Fortunately, they didn't have to do that as a sports car entered the premises. It skidded on the cement floor and the door opened to reveal a familiar figure. He got out of his flashy little car, checked his image on the rear view mirror, and walked closer to Yibo, a satisfied smile on his face, before he stopped just a few feet in front of him.</p><p>"If I knew that you're gonna invite me to lunch, I'd wear my best helmet, Liu Shan." Yibo throws him his infamous smirk.</p><p>"Wang Yibo, still acts like the most high conceited person in the world, even with his hands tied behind his back, ready to be rid of for good." Liu Shan looked at him, eyes narrowing as if to find something suspicious there.</p><p>"What do you mean my hands are tied?" He winked and showed Liu Shan his now-free hands while grinning like a gremlin and massaging the blood back to his previously bound wrist. "I haven't had the slightest idea of where you hired these amateurs, but this would be the last time I used their service if I were you."</p><p>Judging by the color of his face and the unnatural bulging of his eyes, Liu Shan is furious. He's watching the scene before him, screaming his order to his men, the kidnapper. "Are you that incompetent?? He's just a fucking CHILD! And yet you can't even tie him properly, for fuck's sake, do I have to do everything by myself? Seize him!"</p><p>The kidnappers, confused as how their prisoner can easily escape, scrambled around to hold him and to tie him properly this time. But Yibo is not the one to just sit down and wait to be caught for the second time. He grabbed his helmet from the table and swung it around, catching a few people right in the head, rendering them unconscious.</p><p>Liu Shan is still yelling for his subordinates to catch Yibo while he's evading and dancing around them, obviously having fun, until one of the bigger men caught his helmet and dragged him forward to himself before signaling his partners to hold Yibo down.</p><p>"Aish, it's not fair, you guys are cheating!" Yibo squirmed around while two men held each of his arms and put him down on the chair, not letting go for a second, afraid he might escape again.</p><p>"Yibo, Yibo, Yibo, why are you being difficult?" Liu Shan finally walked closer, pulled a chair and sat in front of him. "All's fair in love and war anyway, everything's a fair game." He flashed what he thought as an intimidating smile, but he only get a chuckle instead. He froze in bewilderment, unable to understand what made this strange young man laugh while in dire situation.</p><p>"You mean... you love me? Geez, Liu Shan. I know I'm very handsome but I really don't think of you that way, you know that..." he has the gall to act woeful, making Liu Shan's face change into a different color again. "Aiyaa, Liu Shan, you know, you have the most expressive face I've ever seen and I've seen it all." He smirked, seeing that the older man tried to slowly control his breathing, perhaps to not let himself lose whatever shred of control he had left.</p><p>"Wang Yibo, I will say this once. Surrender your company to me and I will let you live just like now. You don't even have to move house, you may keep the monstrosity you called home and live the rest of your life in fame and fortune. Just like you've been doing all this time." He stood up, finished the sentences in one breath and waited for Yibo's response.</p><p>Yibo looked at him, head tilted to the left side, as if thinking hard.</p><p>"You do realize that in time of my demise, Wen Qing will inherit everything, right? It's in the contract our parents drew before... before. I'm sure you knew about that. And before you ask or demand me to change it, I can't. You have to go through lawyers and Wen Ruohan. Please, be my guest, if you would like to do that." His one golden eye glistened as he was saying those words.</p><p>Liu Shan released the breath he didn't even know he was holding and he laughed.</p><p>"Who do you think told me to do this?"</p><p> </p><p>Now it's Yibo's turn to widen his eyes in surprise.</p><p>"Oh? I see you had no idea that Wen Ruohan is the one behind all this? I bet he's also the one behind your family's unfortunate death...", it's his turn now to show his temporary dominance over this perplexing young man. He walked closer to now limp Yibo, grabbed his chin and pressed it hard.</p><p>"You know, I always wonder, what did you hide behind this ugly eye patch. Think it's time for me to find out? That your 'beauty' is not as perfect as you thought it was?" He snatched the eye patch away but the eye behind the patch was forcefully closed by the owner, unwilling to show it to anyone.</p><p>"Really, Yibo, your time is almost up, and you still act like you're the one in charge here? I really admire your tenacity for being a smug asshole, but I guess, it's just who you are." Liu Shan's face, being a mere inches from his own, scrutinized every inch of his face, as if trying to look for any imperfection.</p><p>"You have a very beautiful face for an asshole. Maybe I don't need to kill you but keep you as my toy instead. After making you blind and mute." He leered at Yibo, so disgustingly obscene, while his fingers were trailing the plane of Yibo's face.</p><p>"Is this some kind of evil villainy monologue? Are you done? I'm so fucking bored out of my skull here." Yibo smirked back and shook off the slimy hand off his face. "So, you wanna see what my other eye looks like? Here, I'll let you, you'll be the first one to see it. You're very welcome."</p><p>Yibo, slowly, slowly opening his eyes, revealing a dark bottomless pool of an abyss instead of another eye.</p><p>Liu Shan's first instinct is to flee from the sudden chill he got in his spine. He's scrambling to back off, extracting himself from the strange pull of the eye, but he seems incapable of doing so and while he was struggling to get away, he saw a glimmer of something inside the eye.</p><p>"What the hell is that?" He screams like a girl, seemingly terrified of something he saw in that pool of the abyss. He scrambled to the nearest person, tried to hide himself behind him, which in turn puzzled the man.</p><p>"Do you like what you see?" He smirked, his hands already free from both men who held him just a while ago.</p><p>"Who..what are you? Fuck, just kill him!", he ordered his confused men while pointing his finger at the handsome young man, who stoops down to pick up the discarded eye patch, blows on the invisible dust on it, and put it on again.</p><p>The men were looking at each other, unsure of what to do, when they heard the sound of someone coughing just behind them.</p><p>"Xiao Zhan, right on time." Yibo walked over to his butler and stood by his side.</p><p>"Are you okay, Young Master?" He lifted Yibo's arm and inspected the now reddened wrist. "Did they hurt you?" He clasped his fingers around the wrist, as if to will the hurt away.</p><p>"Not so much as my pride," he grinned. "But now, as you are here, feel free to feast on them. And I expect an extra treat for dinner tonight.", he said nonchalantly to his butler. </p><p>"Understood." Xiao Zhan bowed to him.</p><p>"Oh, and leave the old one for the last. I want him to see what kind of trouble he brought into his house." Yibo pulls a chair and then sits down, preparing to enjoy the carnage.</p><p>Not a minute later, everyone's gone, not even a shadow left behind, only a blubbering mess who used to be a man called Liu Shan. Yibo moved closer to him, the whimpering shadow of a man, who moved away at the sight of Yibo, mumbling some incoherent words with spit and tears all over his face, making a mess of his carefully groomed appearance.</p><p>"So, Liu Shan, I would like to give you the honor to die by my own hand. Any last word?" Yibo pulls down to his eye level while withdrawing a small curved knife from his back.</p><p>"Please Yibo, please, spare me, I don't want to do this, but he...he forced me..." he cries and whimpers, begging for Yibo's forgiveness. Yibo only patted his shoulder with a smile on his face. Liu Shan felt a bit of a relief, knowing maybe he will be spared after all.</p><p>But the smile doesn't last long, when he felt the coldness of the curved blade enter his sternum, and slowly, very slowly, Yibo dragged it down to his stomach, spilling his gut all over the floor, followed by the inhuman screams from the already dying man. </p><p>Then Yibo whispered to his ear. "I want you to suffer for a long time to dare mention my parents in front of me." Then he stood up, after wiping his blade on Liu Shan's pants, leaving him in a bloody mess, gurgling in his own blood.</p><p>Just before he left, he turned around and said to him, "and that's a Young Master Wang for you."</p><p>They're both leaving the place, with Yibo's feeling oddly unsatisfied as the cold wind howled at their exit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They went back home, quietly, with Xiao Zhan driving the car and Yibo seated at the back.</p><p>"So, this time we caught only another small fish.", Xiao Zhan said, breaking the silence.</p><p>Yibo nodded.</p><p>"Do you know what he said before he perished? That Wen Ruohan is the one behind my parents' death.", he answered, while looking outside the car.</p><p>"And do you believe him?", Xiao Zhan followed up, peeking at the other through the rear view mirror.</p><p>"I don't know, Xiao Zhan." He sighed and slumped his tired body lower. "I don't know anything these days, and the more I try to find out, the less I know."</p><p>"Patience, Young Master. Everything will be revealed in its due time.", Xiao Zhan calmly advised the young man with a little smile on his face.</p><p>"Well, I wish I had patience, I just want all of this to be over. I'm tired with all this shit."</p><p>With that, he closed his eyes, and fell into a sleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>-----</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>He knew he was having a bad dream. He could feel it by the way his body jerked as if he fell down from the sky and couldn't hit the ground.</p><p> </p><p>But this was worse, this was so much worse.</p><p> </p><p>He dreamt about the day he found out that his family were killed in cold blood, with him right smack in the middle of it.</p><p> </p><p>He lost most of his memories from that day. </p><p> </p><p>The only thing he remembered was that he was naked, with blood all over his body, and nobody was there to hear his screaming. </p><p> </p><p>He screamed and screamed and screamed…</p><p> </p><p>… and woke up in cold sweat.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Immediately, he opened his mouth to call Xiao Zhan, but he was already there, giving him a glass of water. He accepted it and finished it in one gulp.</p><p> </p><p>"Nightmare?" Xiao Zhan took the glass and wiped the sweat away from his naked body.</p><p> </p><p>"Nightmare." He just shook the dread away, but this time, it took a hold on him.</p><p> </p><p>"Xiao Zhan… can you… stay? With me?" He bit down his own lips, unwilling to admit his weakness from just a nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course, Young Master. I will stay here for as long as you wish." He pushed the young man away from the sweat-drenched bed sheets, and proceeded to change it before he let Yibo sleep on it.</p><p> </p><p>"Xiao Zhan… will you hold me, please?" </p><p> </p><p>This was the second time his Young Master sounded so small and helpless and his heart couldn't help but softened at the sight. He held his Young Master close, and put his head under his chin. Not a minute later he heard the sound of soft snoring from the young man, but he didn't let go if only for a second. </p><p> </p><p>And it went on until morning came. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"Today's tea is peppermint and ginger with honey, for boosting your immunity, Young Master." Xiao Zhan poured the tea and put the breakfast aside. "This is hot chicken soup with herbs, to nourish your body. Please drink it."</p><p> </p><p>"Mn." He picked up the spoon and ate obediently.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo obeyed Xiao Zhan's order, a first for him. So Xiao Zhan knew there must be something wrong with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Young Master…" he was about to touch Yibo's shoulder, when the door to their study opened, showing a flustered Wen Qing. She even had her hair loose, unlike her usual coiffed one.</p><p> </p><p>"Yibo, I need your help." Her eyes were red and she wore no makeup, and she sat in front of him. Xiao Zhan, ever a great butler, seemed unfazed and poured another cup of tea for her. "Thanks, Xiao Zhan." She cupped the hot tea as if to draw the warmth to her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened, Qing?" He took one of Qing's cold hands, and rubbed it to generate some heat.</p><p> </p><p>"She seems to be in shock." Xiao Zhan took notice at her dilated pupil and cold hands.</p><p> </p><p>"No shit, Sherlock." He gathered Qing in his embrace, because although he didn't want to marry her, she was his best friend and confidant. "So tell me, what makes you like this?"</p><p> </p><p>"I need you to help me find my cousin." She straightened her spine rigidly, all the tensions were back, and it's visible in her posture and facial expression.</p><p> </p><p>"Your cousin? Which one? You have a boatload of them.", he askedher, brows furrowed at the request.</p><p> </p><p>"Jiaojiao." </p><p> </p><p>Yibo tensed. </p><p> </p><p>Jiaojiao was Wen Qing's youngest cousin, almost 16 years old, and has a personality as bright as the sunshine. She took on Yibo fast since she was a 5 year old kid, and Yibo loved her as his own sister.</p><p> </p><p>"She has been missing since yesterday. Her bodyguards did not come back either, and now we're really worried.", Wen Qing replied, still holding the warm cup of tea tightly in her hand, seeking comfort with the warmth it induced.</p><p> </p><p>"When was the last time she was seen?  And where?" </p><p> </p><p>"Her mom said that she was invited to the Masquerade Party at the Xuan Wu Mansion. It's very famous for it's 7 days Masquerade Party held annually." </p><p> </p><p>"7 days?" He signaled Xiao Zhan to find out more about the situation, in which he replied with an imperceptible nod.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, and I plan to go there and ask you to come with me."</p><p> </p><p>"I was about to say the same."</p><p> </p><p>"Good, then we can get ready for tonight. I'll ask Xiao Zhan to prepare our costumes."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"When you said costume, this is not what I had in mind." Yibo frowned at his own reflection in the mirror. He wore a floor length draped silk gown in dark emerald color, emphasizing his milk white skin and clear complexion. The dress has a high slit which barely covered his long legs. It has long sleeves and open back, showing the curve of his back. It gave the aura of a mysterious and enchanting lady. His hair was pulled back into a complicated french braid, and he wore contact lenses to change his eye color.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, for once, you look prettier than me, so you should be proud." She gave him a thorough once over.</p><p> </p><p>"Why should we wear girl's dresses? Can't I just be my own handsome, suave self?" He twirled in front of the floor length mirror, showing off some legs.</p><p> </p><p>"Wang Yibo, this is a Masquerade Party, and you are too easily recognized by people with your handsome and suave self." She patted coral lipstick onto Yibo's plush lips. "You have these sexy, sexy lips that make any man go crazy just by looking at it. Right Xiao Zhan?"</p><p> </p><p>When there's no answer, she stole a glance at the butler. The now stunned butler. He looked intensely at his Young Master and seems to be unable to tear his gaze off of him. When he realized Qing was watching him back, he cleared his throat and voiced his agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"I think this has something to do with the missing girls that the King asked us to look into, Young Master."Xiao Zhan replied, looking indifferent.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Xichen asked you to investigate?" She looked at Yibo, questioningly.</p><p> </p><p>"Need to know only." Yibo glared at Xiao Zhan, whose expression was unflustered as usual.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsch, you know I'll get it out from big bro sooner or later, right?" She went back to adjust her mask. "Is this good?" </p><p> </p><p>"Perfect." Xiao Zhan gave her a chef's kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"Now we're ready. Get the car Xiao Zhan, the most ordinary one, no need to catch anyone's eye."</p><p> </p><p>Xiao Zhan bowed and left them to fetch Yizhou.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>They entered the huge mansion, already at full capacity with masked men and women. They were all dressed to the nines with expensive ball gowns and suits, and custom-made masks. It's like they showed off their wealth and status from the clothes and accessories they wore. Yibo wrinkled his nose in distaste, mostly at the assault of strong stench of perfumes from the wannabe social climbers, as if they could mask the scent of greediness. He hated those people.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is gonna be hell. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"We'd better split up. I'm going to go over there, and please, <em> please </em> for the love of God, do not do anything rash. Xiao Zhan is not here to be able to save you." Qing looked at him intensely and then pinched his arms. "And please don't talk. At all." She pointed at his Adam's apple.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think I am? Stupid?" He scowled from the pinch, but he knew she was right. Xiao Zhan was not here. So he had to be very careful.</p><p> </p><p>She shrugged before disappearing into the crowd with the swish of her gown.</p><p> </p><p>He started to walk around slowly, because the heels were a bitch to walk on, and finally gave up and chose to stay out of the crowded ballroom, into the balcony, for fresh air. </p><p> </p><p>He was just leaning into the balustrade when a soft voice speaking to him, from behind the shadow.</p><p> </p><p>"Tired of all the pretentiousness? Me too."</p><p> </p><p>Yibo turned around to find the owner of the voice, and there he was, standing under the lighting, Lord Su Minshan himself. He dressed to the nine, with bespoke suits and custom made mask, but Yibo recognized him straight away from the sneer tone in his voice, and a permanent scowl in his mouth. Very unpleasant. And he cursed silently for going alone outside with no one around. Lord Su has the infamous reputation of being a player, and he's not picky. Boys, girls. The only thing they had in common was the young age, barely legal. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Wait... </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"My, what a beautiful lady," he took a step forward to take Yibo's hand and give it a polite kiss. "I take it that you're not from around here?" He raised his eyebrow in question. He could be fake charming if he wants to.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shit, how should I answer without giving up my identity… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Finally he just shook his head and made a point to fake cough a little.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, do you have a sore throat? I happen to have a new concoction from England, just arrived this morning. Would you care to give it a try?" He signaled someone behind the door to the balcony, and not a minute later, a waiter brought a glass of amber liquid not unlike tea.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo tried to refuse, but he really could not do anything without speaking, so he just drank it, remembering to act ladylike with curled pinky and all, then he gave the glass back to the waiting waiter. </p><p> </p><p>The waiter bowed his head then left them alone.</p><p> </p><p>"So, are you here with someone?" The man asked him. </p><p> </p><p>He was kind of disgusted with the leering, but he had to be polite and all, so he just shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Then it hit him in a sudden like a freight train. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The nausea, the dizziness. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my, are you okay my lady? You look pale…" Su Minshan moved closer to him, and held onto his elbow, trying to prop him up. </p><p> </p><p>Yibo tried to swat the hold and move away, but he was gradually seeing stars before he blacked out completely. </p><p> </p><p>The last thought before the darkness engulfed him was... <em> shit. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>-----</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>He woke up in a cage.</p><p> </p><p>Naked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Double shit. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, the sleeping beauty has already woke up? Or should I say… sleeping prince?" Su Minshan scooted down in front of the cage, smirking. "Wang Yibo, do you really think I won't be recognizing you straight away? With those sinful lips of yours?" He scoffed and gave him a thorough once over while licking his lips lewdly. His eyes stopped at a particular spot between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>Yibo has never felt so angry and degraded at that time. It was like he's being appraised like a piece of meat.</p><p> </p><p>"Truth to be told, I want to claim you as mine, but unfortunately there's someone here willing to pay a fortune for your… shall I say… virginity." The foul face he made, caused Yibo to want to puke his gut out. <em> Disgusting. </em></p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, have fun, Yibo. See you on the other side… although not for a long time.." he laughed and got up, leaving him alone in the cage.</p><p> </p><p>After the vile man left, he looked around, to find something, anything, to show where he was taken to. It looked like an underground facility. Dark, dank, and there's a familiar foul smell. Metallic smell. <em> Blood.  </em></p><p> </p><p>He felt dizzy. And panic arose in his chest, making him wheeze.</p><p> </p><p>Just right then, the long suppressed memories decided to flood back into his brain, making him incapacitated. Making him <em> useless.  </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He saw the men in long black robes surrounding his twin sister. They tied her into some kind of an altar, and put a white gown on her. They chanted something foreign, like an eerie song. Then, the leader of the men, moved forward, a long carved blade in his hands. He raised his hands and stabbed his sister right in the chest. Her blood spurted everywhere, yet she did not even scream. Those goddamn drugs have already rendered her half dead. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He was the one who screamed and screamed in desperation. Why? Why? What did they do wrong to earn such a tragic fate? Someone, anyone… he'll do anything… ANYTHING…  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"...ster, Young Master...I'm here…"</p><p> </p><p>Yibo snapped back to the sound of his loyal confidant, his butler, Xiao Zhan.</p><p> </p><p>"Xiao Zhan, fuck, what took you so long? Hurry, release me. I need to catch that fucking Su Minshan, he knew something about my family!" Yibo yelled, tears streaming down his face.</p><p> </p><p>Strangely, Xiao Zhan seemed apathetic. He only looked at Yibo, eyes fully dark, making no move.</p><p> </p><p>"Xiao Zhan? What the fuck? Release me this once!!" He rattled the cage impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>"Why should I?" Xiao Zhan cocked his head in a mocking manner. "You were right where I want you to be. Locked in a cage, with nowhere else to go. I wonder if I should devour you now?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck you! We made a deal! You said you want to help me to take revenge on my family's death! I command you to release me from this on...ugh" he couldn't continue his talking because Xiao Zhan's hand encircled his throat, choking him to the point he could not breathe.</p><p> </p><p>"Watch it, kid." His face was now right in front of Yibo's. "I tolerated a lot of your shit, doesn't mean that I'm your slave." He looked at the slowly struggling young man in his hand, face reddened and weakly hit Xiao Zhan to release his airway, so he could breathe.</p><p> </p><p>"Young Master...really, I don't know what to do with you…" Xiao Zhan released his hold on Yibo's throat so suddenly, making him gasp desperately for air, then he coughed.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He was scared. Really scared. This was a different Xiao Zhan than the one he knew. Or did he really even know him at all? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He heard the clang of the cage being opened, and a soft pull on his hand. He felt a soft cloth being draped to cover his body, and then he was being lifted in princess-carry.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go home, Young Master." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow my instagram Chiaroscuro555</p><p>Kudos = 💚❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>